


The Adventures of Jedi Knight Tobirama

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GFY, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, jedi knight tobirama, mandalorian izuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tobirama and Izuna in Star Wars.  A Jedi Knight and a Mandalorian Warrior, friends and traveling companions.A prompt fill that's probably going to evolve into far more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pandafleur asked:  
> Can I request "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us." with Tobirama and Izuna?
> 
> And this happened.

“I’m like, 75% sure this won’t explode on us,” Tobirama says as he grabs Izuna’s arm and pulls him back into the old VCX-100 light freighter as the Mandalorian continues to shoot at the natives.

“Chakaaryc1!  Nar’sheb, di’kut2!” Izuna yells at them as Tobirama closes the hatch.

Tobirama glares at him before pulling him to the cockpit and pushing Izuna into the co-pilot’s chair.

Izuna rips his helmet off and muttered under his breath as they take off.

Tobirama doesn’t speak until they’re safely in space, having ignored Izuna’s pouting.

“What was that?” he asks his friend.

“Like I could let those chakaaryc continue to insult you!” Izuna protests, “Why were you letting them?”

“Izuna, I’m a Jedi Knight.  I can’t make a fuss just because people don’t like me.”

“Oh bantha shit!  If they had acted like that towards Master Uzumaki she would have torn them a new one!”

Tobirama is silent for a moment, flexing his hands in their gloves.

“People,” he finally says, “aren’t … comfortable with my looks.  Or my mixed heritage.  And when they find out that I’m one of the rare Kiffar who have psychomety, they’re even more uncomfortable.  I’m … used, to that sort of attitude.  Mito isn’t.  Master Kurama didn’t exactly exude the type of aura that would make it acceptable.”

“And Indra expected you to deal with it yourself,” Izuna’s contempt for the Nautolan that had been Tobirama’s Master is evident in every word.

Tobirama rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “Izuna, I am half Kiffar and half Zabrak.  People were _always_  going to be uncomfortable with me.  Master Indra just didn’t see the point in keeping that fact from me.”

“But vod’ika3, you shouldn’t _have_  to deal with it!”

Tobirama sighs and smiles at Izuna.

“You are far kinder than you pretend to be Izuna of Clan Uchiha,” he tells him.

Izuna flushes red and reaches for his helmet.  Tobirama uses the Force to move it away with a smirk.

“…75%?  Why so high?” Izuna asks.

Tobirama blinks startled, and the helmet drops.  Izuna smirks and uses his foot to hook the helmet and put it on even as a light red overtakes Tobirama’s white features.

“I wonder who that’s for,” Izuna teases.

“Oh shut it.”

* * *

Mandalorian Translations:

1 rotten, low-life, a generic adjective to describe an undesirable person of dubious ethics

2 (contemptuous comment - like *shove it* but much stronger), (idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on))

3 affectionate way to say brother


	2. Meeting The Family: Part 1: Meet the Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a Two-Part arc showing how both sets of siblings meet. First we see Izuna's siblings.

Jedi Knight Tobirama verse: Part 1 of 2 of Meeting the Families: Meet the Siblings

* * *

Izuna glanced at his brother as Madara swore, pressing his back to the rock they were using as cover.

  
“Where the kriff is our backup?” the elder demanded.

  
Izuna glanced around the battlefield as Akira looked grim.

  
“I saw Ric go down, but I didn’t see Karric. I don’t know if anything even got sent out,” Izuna’s younger brother told him.

  
Izuna’s gaze landed on a spot in the distance, a speeder rushing towards them. He zoomed in on the form astride it and gave a fierce grin at the pale from.

  
His brothers noticed his gaze.

“Kriff, not more of them,” Akiko swore, pointing her blaster.

Izuna pushed the blaster down, “ _that’s_  our reinforcement.”

 

The speeder came to a stop by them and the recently knighted Tobirama Vel swung off.

  
“Honestly Izuna,” Tobirama said, faux irritated, “You don’t have to get in a firefight to see me.”

“Vod'ika, you know I only get you the best,” Izuna greeted him by gripping his forearm, “What are you even doing on this Sith Hell of a planet?”

“Family reunion. Dad decided the best thing to do was a planet where we’d definitely have to fight,” Tobirama said, glancing at the other four Mandalorians, 

“Who’re your friends?”

“My siblings. The one in red is Madara, Hoshi’s in black. The twins are in orange, but Akira is edged in green is Akira and gold is Akiko.”

Tobirama nodded, pulling back and bowing, “A pleasure to meet you all.”

Izuna grinned as he realized that Tobirama’s overtunic matched Izuna’s blue.

“Izuna, Tion'cuy1 Madara demanded.

“Udesii2!,” Izuna tossed his head, “He’s my vod'ika, jetii3 Tobirama Vel. We’ve known each other for years, he’s dral verd4.”

Tobirama dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Izuna turned back to the Jedi, “You said your family was here? Should we worry?”

Tobirama leveled a look at him, “Father  _is_ Butsuma Senju.”

“Right, silly question.”

Izuna’s siblings stared at that

* * *

Mand'o Translations:

1Who’s that?[Tion’cuy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304786#return1)

2Calm down! Take it easy![Udessi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304786#return2)

3Jedi[Jetii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304786#return3)

4Strong warrior[Dral verd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304786#return4)


	3. Escape and Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a simple meet-up between two sets of brothers goes wildly wrong, goes kinda right, and then crash lands into bizarre.

“Haar'chak1! Haar'chak! Haar'chak!” Madara cursed as he jerked the controls of his [_Dynamic_ -class freighter](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dynamic-class_freighter), barely dodging the fire from the larger ship.

“Ori'vod2! We need to get out of here!” Izuna called from outside of the cockpit.

“I’m trying!” he called back, “but we’re taking heavy fire!”

Izuna and his friend - the Kiffur mix of the Senju brothers - stumbled their way into the cockpit. With his own curse, Izuna dodged for the copilot’s seat and began to help.

“Can you or your brother work the gunners?” Madara glanced back at Knight Vel.

“Hashirama was hit in the head,” the Jedi said with a shake of his head, “He can’t do much right now.”

“Then you’re going to need to work one side,” Madara said grimly.

“We need a better position,” Izuna retorted, “ They’re on our shebs3, and both sides. I doubt they’ll let us get above or below the lot of them.”

“It’s worse than that I fear,” Tobirama warned, “Something’s coming and I don’t think it’s coming to help  _us_.”

“Kriff,” Izuna muttered before straightening, “Wait, Tobirama, can you do that thing you did on [Azure](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Azure)? Only with the whole ship not just you and me?”

Tobirama blinked at him, tilting his head. He closed his eyes and listened to the Force.

“Yes, but we’ll have to be moving pretty fast already. Madara, when I tell you to, go as fast as possible without engaging the hyperdrive. I’m not sure what would happen if we did that.”

“Elek4. I hope you know what you’re doing,” the older Mando answered.

“So do I,” Tobirama murmured.

“Force be with us,” Izuna whispered as Tobirama reached one hand out, the other steadying him.

Breath in. Pause. The flow of the Force and-

“Now!”

Madara shot the ship forward just as a new ship emerged from hyperspace right across their heading. Madara jerked the controls to go behind them and Tobirama twisted his hand.

The universe spun around them as a final blast hit them and then suddenly they were crashing down through an atmosphere.

Madara gritted his teeth, pulling at the controls as Tobirama stumbled back and fell into an extra chair.

They didn’t crash, even if the landing was rougher than Madara would have liked.

“Where the kriff are we?” Izuna asked.

“I, I don’t know. But it feels like some lifeforms are near,” Tobirama said.

Madara glanced at the ashen Jedi Knight and made a decision.

“You two go great the locals, I’ll check on the engine and see what we need to fix,” he told them.

Talking to some locals shouldn’t be too taxing and let the stubborn Jedi rest a bit.

The two younger males nodded and left him to his task.

Tobirama and Izuna paused when they exited the ship. The group in front of them consisted solely of humans and all were dressed in some leather and iron armor over strategic places on top of dark cloth.

One set humans looked just like the two Mandalorians sans their beskar'gam5.

“Haar'chak,” Izuna muttered.

* * *

Mand'o Translations:

Damn it!1[Haar'chak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304843#return1)

big brother, older brother2[Ori’vod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304843#return2)

backside, rear, buttocks (asses)3[Shebs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304843#return3)

Yes4[Elek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304843#return4)

Mandalorian armor5[beskar'gam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11301405/chapters/29304843#return5)


End file.
